Si tu ne me laisse pas tomber
by Titipo
Summary: Maître Panda a peur, terriblement peur. Et une seule personne est capable de le rassurer. MaîtrePanda/Prof


**J'ai reçu un S.O.S, voilà ma réponse.**

**Voilà ton petit Prof/Panda, Amarilla ! ^^**

**Les personnages évoluant ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propritété de Mathieu. Cet OS est inspiré de l'intro de l'épisode 72 "Propagande Selon Jésus". **

**Ecrit rapidement, posté rapidement (et à moitié endormie xD), oui je sais c'est pas bien et je n'ai aucune excuse...**

**... Bonne lecture quand même ;)**

* * *

Pas peur. Pas bouger. Pas de bruit. Contrôler sa respiration. Attendre.

Il va partir, il suffit d'attendre.

Paupière closes. Jambes contre poitrine. Larme qui perle aux coins de ses yeux.

Non, ne pas pleurer !

Des pas ? Oui, ce sont des pas qui se rapprochent.

Il a envie de pleurer.

Entre deux tremblements, il se risque à un coup d'œil et manque de pousser un cri lorsqu'une paire de chaussures frotte le sol à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Une main apparaît et empoigne la nappe. Ses yeux se ferment.

Ne pas pleurer.

Silence.

\- Maître ?

Silence.

Cette voix…

\- Maître… qu'est-ce que tu fais, caché sous la table ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, la lumière éclate et transperce l'obscurité. Un regard semblable au sien le fixe derrière une paire de lunettes carrées… Prof !

Aussitôt, il se rue sur lui et le prend dans ses bras, ses larmes sortant enfin pour mouiller la blouse immaculée de son collègue. Celui-ci, surpris, semble se raidir à son contact avant de se détendre aux premiers reniflements (ils sont si proches !).

\- Tu pleures ?

C'est une question stupide, mais il y répond tout de même d'un hochement de tête tout en désignant d'un doigt tremblant la porte d'entrée. Quelques bribes de voix se font entendre derrière le panneau de bois.

Doucement, très doucement, la chaleur quitte le corps de Maître Panda. Le Prof s'est relevé et s'y dirige à présent d'une démarche assurée qui lui fait envie. Il aimerait tellement être si confiant, si résolu. Ne jamais douter de rien.

Mais lui recule pour reprendre sa position féodale sous la table de la salle à manger dès qu'il entend quelques mots dans un accent prononcé. Un accent caractéristique qui déclenche en lui une véritable crise de panique.

Sa tête est entre ses mains. Il pleure.

Paupière closes. Jambes contre poitrine. Il pleure encore.

Pas peur. Pas bouger. Pas de bruit. Contrôler sa respiration…

Une porte qui se ferme, une pile de papiers jetée sur le buffet, des pas…

\- Maître ? Tu peux sortir, il est partit.

Un œil, puis l'autre. Partit ?

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes à peine, il prend une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il a l'impression de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Partit, le danger est loin.

Il lève la tête et son collègue est toujours là.

\- Viens.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche de son kigurumi, il rampe et se laisse de nouveau tomber tout contre son collègue. Il pleure contre son épaule, tremble, se remet lentement de ses émotions.

Un silence règne entre eux, brutalement interrompu après de longues minutes par un single de Justin Bieber lancé à fond la caisse du deuxième étage ainsi qu'une voix rocailleuse promettant milles positions louches à la Fille si elle ne baisse pas le son de sa chaîne hi-fi.

Le silence revient enfin, pourtant vite brisé par la voix du Prof tout contre son oreille :

\- Ce n'était que le facteur.

Maître Panda s'écarte de l'épaule blanche à présent humide et le fixe à son tour (ils sont si proches !).

\- Il… Il avait une tête de…

\- Il avait des origines asiatiques, oui. Mais tu sais, tous les chinois ne te veulent pas du mal…

Des tremblements qui l'assiègent, sa tête qui semble se secouer toute seule, ses pensées qui sont loin d'être claires… il est toujours perdu.

\- S… Si ! Ils veulent nous éliminer, moi et les autres de mon espèce ! Nous ne sommes plus que 1 600 en libertés et maintenant ils viennent nous chercher jusque chez nous !

Le Prof plante ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il cherchait apaiser son âme d'un simple regard. Ses sourcils se lèvent mais il ne rompt pas le contact.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, voyons. Savais-tu qu'en Chine, tuer un Panda est passible de la peine de mort ?

Stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvre lentement sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Il a confiance en lui, il ne peut pas lui mentir, c'est donc vrai. Quelques secondes et sa surprise passe, remplacée par une observation :

\- Tu es bien renseigné.

Petite rougeur sur le visage de son acolyte (il est beau, ils sont si proches !).

\- Je tiens à toi. C'est normal de se renseigner sur les peurs de la personne que l'on aime… pour pouvoir mieux la consoler.

Il se fige. Une nouvelle série de pleurs naît mais meure aussitôt. Des larmes moins salées, moins désagréables, moins malheureuses.

Une tonne de pensées lui viennent, des milliers de formes de remerciement s'offrent à lui. Mais alors qu'il choisit avec appréhension celle qui lui fait le plus envie, son partenaire prend les devants et rapproche son visage du siens.

Un baiser, c'est rien. C'est peu face à l'échelle du monde. Mais comme le monde ne compte pas non plus lors d'un baiser, c'est de bonne guerre.

Un soupire, deux soupires.

Paupière closes. Cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Respiration sans contrôle.

\- Promets-moi… d'être toujours là pour moi.

Un sourire, deux sourires. Il ne pleure plus.

\- Si tu ne me laisse pas tomber.


End file.
